Monster
by SnowMakesMeCry75
Summary: What if Evan reacted poorly after Casey left him to go pay the bill at the strip club in “Separation Anxiety”? When his true nature shows, who will help Casey get away from the monster Evan has become? C/C but of course. Rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First chapter of a new story, tell me what you think I need positive feedback to continue. Thank you to XcrossingjordanX for this idea. If anyone else has any ideas I'm happy to take them on. Happy reading!

* * *

Casey went into her room and sat down on her bed. She couldn't believe that she had to go to a strip club to pay the bill Cappie was unable to pay. She then had to drive Rusty and an extremely drunk Cappie back to campus, not her idea of fun. After putting on her pajamas she then picked up her phone and dialed Evan's number, she had promised to call as soon as she got back to the house.

When he answered the phone he didn't even say hello, he just started talking, sounding slightly agitated, telling her that he was coming over to the house, and to meet him outside. She slipped her phone into her pocket and headed outside to wait for him to arrive. When he got to the house he didn't kiss her hello like he normally did, he simply leaned against the railing on the porch and started the conversation. "Where did you have to rush off to? One minute we're just enjoying our time together, and then suddenly you're rushing off saying something about needing to do something."

"I had to help out Rusty, he went to a strip club with some of the guys and Cappie couldn't pay the bill, so he called me for help. I went down there, paid and then brought Rusty and Cappie back to campus. No big deal." Casey noticed a slight change in Evan's demeanor, she noticed how he seemed to tense and become more on edge.

"So you left me, to go and help your ex-boyfriend? First the two of you work on some paper together, and now you're paying his bill at some strip club and driving his ass home?" Evan stopped leaning and took a step towards Casey, his fists and jaw clenched in anger.

"Evan, I went to help my brother, but I couldn't just leave Cappie there, he's my friend, and you're going to have to get used to that." Casey didn't see it coming; Evan suddenly launched forward and grabbed her by the hair before pushing her back against the house.

"I don't want you hanging out with him, he's nothing compared to me. You're mine now, and I won't have my future wife hanging around some low life so rumors can be started about her. Can't have people thinking you're a whore now can I?" Evan was inches from her face, and for the first time she was afraid of him.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't be around." Casey said, her voice sounding weaker then she wanted it to.

He paused for a second and just looked at her, then he raised a hand and punched her in the jaw. The force of the impact caused her to fall to the ground. "You will do as I tell you, do you understand?" She tried to remain strong; he wasn't going to tell her what she could and couldn't do, so she simply shook her head in dissent. This caused him to become even more angry, which resulted in him kicking her in the ribs before bending down so they were face to face again. He grabbed a handful of hair again and pulled her head up so their faces were close. "Do you understand?" This time she nodded her hear, tears pooling in her eyes.

Evan smiled and let go of her hair before standing and starting to walk away before turning. "I'm sorry I had to do that baby, but it is for the best. I love you, and I'm just looking out for your reputation. Now get cleaned up and hide that bruise on your face, can't have people talking." He smiled at her and then walked away.

Casey didn't move from were she lay for a moment, she was trying to stop the tears that were now falling from her eyes, she couldn't believe this had happened, this wasn't supposed to happen to her. She sat up, her side protesting with every movement, but she couldn't sit outside on the porch all night. Carefully she stood and made her way into the house, up the stairs and into her room. She decided she would deal with everything in the morning.

For the next few weeks Casey avoided everyone in Kappa Tau, including Rusty, because she didn't want to risk angering Evan again. For the first week she had a hard time coving the bruise on her face, but as it faded it became easier to hide. She knew that she was starting to worry the people around her; she hardly went out any more, unless it was with Evan, and she always seemed to be in pain. Evan kept finding reasons to beat on her, but he avoided her face after the first time, not wanting to make it glaringly obvious that something was going on. He had also started on her with emotional abuse, telling her that she wasn't thin enough or pretty enough for him, and that if she wanted him to keep her around she was going to have to try harder.

After the third week of being ignored Rusty decided that he was going to stop by the ZBZ house and see his sister. He was starting to get worried about her, because sure she didn't want to be seen by everyone on campus with him, but she always answered or returned his calls, no matter how unimportant they may be. It took him a few tries to get someone to answer the door and then go and get her, but he was glad that he made the effort. She didn't look like herself, he clothing looked baggy on her, and she seemed to be walking weird, as if she was in pain.

"What do you want Rusty? I'm a little busy at the moment." She said, he voice sounding softer then normal.

"What's wrong with you? You look sick and you haven't been answering my calls, I'm worried about you."

"Nothing is wrong, everything is fine, I've just been very busy lately, I'm sorry." Casey was anxious to get back inside and just have her brother leave. Evan was due to come over at any moment, and she didn't want him to see Rusty there. "I have to go, I'm meeting Evan tonight and I have to go get ready."

Casey turned to leave but Rusty grabbed onto her arm. To him it felt boney, and just not right, to her it hurt because of a practically bad bruise that was on her shoulder. The pain caused by her shoulder made Casey let out a small cry of pain. Upon hearing this Rusty quickly let go of his sister's arm in surprise allowing her to escape inside. As he was leaving Rusty passed Evan who seemed surprised and almost angry to see him there.

Casey heard the knock on the door but chose to ignore it, figuring it was just Rusty trying to get her to go back out onto the porch. She simply went back up to her room so she could get ready for Evan; he said he was going to take her out for a nice dinner. A few minutes later Frannie was at her bedroom door, Evan behind her, Frannie didn't say much just something about bending the rules for them, and about how she was going out to meet all the others for drinks. Casey's blood ran cold, that meant the house was empty and anything could happen.

TBC

A/N: Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the feed back, I'm glad everyone likes it so far

A/N: Thank you for all the feed back, I'm glad everyone likes it so far. I think there may only be a few more chapters, but I'm not sure, it could end up going longer, I shall see. Keep up the reviews, the motivate me to keep updating.

After leaving the ZBZ house Rusty was worried about Casey, she didn't seem right to him and he knew that something was wrong. At first he considered dealing with it himself, but he had a feeling Evan was involved, and standing up to him didn't go so well last time. This caused him to turn to Cappie for help, Rusty knew that Cappie still had feelings for Casey, and would help her if something was wrong.

Rusty rushed to the Kappa Tau house and hurried inside, he quickly found Cappie sitting on the couch, watching something on the television. "Hey Spitter, why the rush?" Cappie didn't even look away from the TV.

"I just went to see Casey and I think something might be wrong with her." These words quickly gained Cappie's full attention. He quickly turned off the TV and looked to Rusty for an explanation. "I talked to her outside of her house, and she seemed agitated and worried and she looked sick. Then when she tired to leave I grabbed her arm, and she yelled like I was hurting her. It shouldn't have hurt her, but it did. Then when I was leaving Evan was walking up to the house and he didn't seem too happy to see me, in fact he seemed pissed."

"So you think that Evan is hurting Casey?" Cappie looked angry, if it was true, that asshole was going to get it. Cappie then stood up off the couch and started looking around the living room for something. After a minute or two he pulled out a pair of binoculars. "Alright, let's go see what's going on with your sister, shall we?"

"You mean spy on her?" Cappie smirked and nodded at him while heading towards the door. Rusty fallowed him, "You know if she catches us she'll kill us right?"

"And that is why she won't catch us. Plus, this is the only way to know what's going on, unless you have a better idea." Rusty didn't answer him, knowing that he was right.

Casey watched as her boyfriend paced around her room, she could tell he was waiting to hear the other girls leave the house before saying anything. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be good. After a few minutes of silence a door was heard opening and closing downstairs. Another minute later Evan stopped pacing and turned to face her. "So what was your brother doing here?" His voice was quiet, and that's what scared Casey the most.

"He was just saying hi, I haven't talked to him in a while, and so he wanted to see how I was doing." Evan didn't seem to believe her.

"Did you tell him anything? He looked a little pissed off when he saw me. Did you say something bad about me to him?"

"No I swear, he's just not your biggest fan, not since the Rebecca thing." Casey shifted her gaze from him to the floor, she didn't like talking about what happened when he cheated on her, and it was still a sore subject.

"Well, I don't want him around here any more; tell him you don't want to talk to him or something. I don't want him poisoning you against me; he is friends with Cappie and all. Cappie is probably just using him to get to you."

"Cappie wouldn't do that, he's not that type of person." Casey instantly regretted her words.

Evan slapped her hard across the face, "Don't stand up for him. He's not even half the man I am, and he never will be. He's just a good for nothing druggie, just like his parents."

"He's not…" Casey trailed off, knowing she had misspoke again. Her punishment came quickly in the form of a punch to the stomach and a shove into the wall. Casey slid down the wall, winded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Can we just forget about all of this and go to dinner. I promise I won't talk about him again."

"That's what you said last time, but clearly you broke that promise. I'm really sorry babe, but I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, that way you'll remember next time. You don't really need dinner anyway, skipping a meal or two would do well to your figure."

Casey could feel the tears coming to her eyes, it was all becoming too much for her to handle. She tried to think about how this was just for her own good as the beating started, but with every hit it became harder and harder to believe. In her mind she wished that someone would come save her, because she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Cappie and Rusty were hiding behind a bush, Cappie holding the binoculars to his eyes, focusing in on Casey's window. At first it seemed like they were just talking but then Evan slapped her, and pushed her into a wall. That was all Cappie had to see, but he waited, hoping that was the end of it, if it was he would be able to avoid a confrontation with Evan and just talk to Casey about it later. What he saw next chilled him to the bone. Evan started beating her like it was no big deal, this pushed Cappie to action.

"Go back to the house, and get whoever is there, tell them Casey is in trouble, they'll come. Then call 911." Cappie didn't even wait for an answer before hurrying off, hoping Rusty fallowed his instructions.

Cappie rushed up to the ZBZ door and knocked on it, when he didn't receive and answer he tried opening it, and luckily it was unlocked. He rushed up the stairs to Casey's room and tried to open her door, but his luck had run out and the door was locked shut. Without even thinking as second Cappie rammed his shoulder against the door, causing the wood to splinter and the door to swing open.

Neither Evan nor Casey had heard anyone enter the house, or try to open her door, but they both heard the door slam open. Upon seeing Cappie standing there Evan forgot what he had been doing and quickly turned towards Cappie. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cappie asked looking as Casey to be sure she was okay.

"None of your business, this is between her and I now get out." Evan had his fists clenched and looked ready to attack, but that didn't scare Cappie.

"I think it becomes my business when you're hurting my friend, someone who can't properly defend herself at that. What kind of man beats up a woman who is half their size?" This comment pissed Evan off, and he quickly lunged at Cappie who wasn't expecting such a quick attack. Being caught surprised Cappie was knocked to the ground, and he hit his head on the floor, causing the room to spin for a moment.

"Evan stop, this isn't going to solve anything," Casey said weakly from the floor. She was in pain, but nothing seemed to be life threatening.

"You shut up, I bet him being here is your doing, you told your brother something and he ran to Crappie over here with his new found information."

"No Evan, I swear I didn't say anything, I don't know why he's here, I promise."

"Your promises mean nothing to me now, I bet your cheating on me with him, you two are sleeping together aren't you, you little whore?"

"No Evan, please, I swear I am not doing anything with him. Please believe me."

"I'll deal with you later stupid slut, and I thought you had learned your lesson. Guess I'll have to be a bit harder on you." During the argument Evan had forgotten about Cappie, who was still on the floor. His vision had been given a chance to steady itself while they were arguing allowing him to get up and attack Evan while his back was turned.

The two struggled for a little bit, both landing a number of punches, but it seemed like Cappie had the upper hand until Evan was able to reach up and grab a lamp off of a bedside table and use it to hit Cappie. Hitting him across the side of the head, causing him to fall off of Evan onto the floor, and then once more in the back of the head as he lay face down on the floor. Both hits to the head caused him to begin bleeding, and the second caused the entire room to go black for a second.

Cappie lay still for a moment to regain his bearings, but once he started moving he received a few firm kicks to the ribs. Even after he stopped moving again the hits continued. He could vaguely hear Casey in the background begging Evan to stop, and then more people entering the house quickly. Suddenly the beating stopped as he heard more people enter the room.

Rusty had run to the Kappa Tau house as fast as he could, he knew that it had to be urgent to have Cappie looking so worried. He burst in the door and quickly found the few people that were currently in the house, saying that Cappie needed help, that Casey was in trouble. Without any more of an explanation the guys all quickly rushed from the house and down to Zeta Beta.

Upon arriving at ZBZ Rusty could hear a fight going on upstairs, and he knew that it couldn't be going in Cappie's favor because he could hear his sister yelling at Evan to stop. The other guys rushed up stairs, but Rusty remembered that he still had to call 911. After making the call he hurried up to were everyone else was, and found Beaver and the others holding down Evan as he fought against them, Casey slumped against the wall, looking worse for ware, and Cappie lying on his side, bleeding from the head and clutching his side in pain. This couldn't be happening.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wanted it to be longer, but that didn't happen because I can't stay focused tonight. I'm not sure why, but I'm sure that the coffee I had earlier may have something to do with it. Anyway thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, the response has been outstanding, keep up the good work.

* * *

Before the ambulance arrived Casey had managed to force herself over to Cappie's side. She was worried about him; he was bleeding a lot and starting to lose consciousness, which was a cause for alarm. Soon sirens could be heard from outside, this caused Evan to start to fight against the Kappa Tau brothers harder. Casey was vaguely aware of Rusty leaving the room to guide the paramedics and police officers up to where they were.

Within no time the room was filled with more people. The cops were placing Evan into handcuffs after it was explained he was responsible for the damage done to both Casey and Cappie. The EMTs were working preparing Cappie for transport, and all the Kappa Tau guys were standing around watching, feeling helpless. Casey insisted that she be aloud to ride along with Cappie to the hospital, the paramedics agreed, mostly because she needed to be checked at the hospital as well.

By time the paramedics had Cappie ready to be transported, Evan was already in a police car on his way to the station. A large crowd had gathered around the house because of the sirens and the lights. Everyone was surprised to see a battered Evan being lead out of the house in hand cuffs, and even more surprised to see Cappie being wheeled out to the ambulance, barely conscious and being fallowed by Casey, who also looked beat on.

Once the ambulance left, the police started questioning all the guys that had been in the room when they arrived. It took a little while to get all the statements filled out, but once they were done everyone headed to the hospital. When they arrived Rusty headed to the admit desk and asked about his sister and Cappie, he wasn't given a response on either of them, but was simply pointed to the waiting area.

Upon reaching the waiting area Rusty found his sister sitting in a chair, she had bandages in a few places, and bruises were visible on her face, but overall she looked okay. She quickly spotted the guys and waved the over. "Are you okay?" Rusty asked his sister and he sat next to her. The only reply he received was a nod. "Have you heard anything about Cappie?"

"No, but on the way over they said that as long as they could stop the bleeding he should be okay. They also think that he has a few broken rips and a concussion." All the guys were listening intently. They all wanted their brother to be okay.

After an hour in the waiting room everyone was starting to get restless. About half an hour earlier Ashleigh and Frannie had come rushing into the waiting room, both anxious to know if their sister was okay. Frannie apologized over and over for letting Evan into her room, and Ashleigh simply hugged her friend. Finally a doctor came out and addressed the large group of students that were eagerly awaiting news.

"Your friend is very lucky, we stitched up the head wounds, and were able to stop the bleeding, but not before we had to give him some blood to counter the blood loss. We did some scans and so far it doesn't look like there's any swelling on his brain. He does have a few broken ribs which means he'll have to stay rested for the next month or more, but other then that I think he'll be fine."

The tension in the group seemed to quickly disappear once everyone heard that their friend was going to be okay. After being told he couldn't have many visitors most of the people in the waiting room headed back to campus, leaving Rusty, Casey and Beaver to see Cappie. They were only aloud to go in one at a time and only for a few minutes, but to them it was fine.

Casey couldn't stand seeing Cappie the way he was in the hospital room, it killed her to see him pale, and unmoving on the bed. It wasn't right for him to be so still, or have so many wires coming from him, but the steady beep from the heart monitor reassured he that he was okay.

After all three saw Cappie they were told that he would be released in the morning, as long as he would have someone to take care of him, and make sure he did move around to much for a few weeks so that his ribs could heal. They told the doctor that it wouldn't be a problem and thanked him for helping their friend before heading back to campus for the night.

The next morning Casey and Beaver headed to the hospital together so they could pick up Cappie. Rusty had wanted to come but he had a class that he couldn't afford to miss. Word had traveled fast at school, and as Casey stopped to pick up a cup of coffee before heading to hospital, a number of other students asked her a number of questions she just didn't feel like answering.

When they arrived at the hospital the headed to the desk and asked a nurse if Cappie was ready to be released. The nurse working the desk handed them a stack of papers to read and fill out, and told them they could head to his room to finish them and that the doctor would be in soon to talk to them. Casey was hesitant to enter the room; she wasn't sure how she was going to be able to think Cappie for helping her, or if he was going to ask her a lot of questions. She was also afraid that he would blame her for his injuries, but a part of her knew that would never happen, he would be the last person to blame her for the events that had happened the night before.

She wasn't able to pause for long before Beaver basically forced her to enter the room. The sight the met her when she opened the door was much better then last night, Cappie was no longer attached to as many machines as he had been, and he looked a lot less pale. He was also awake, and he seemed excited to see them. "Oh thank god, Casey you're okay, the doctors wouldn't answer my questions about you, and I was worried that something bad had happened."

His words caused Casey to smile; he was worried about her, even when he was sitting in a hospital bed in pain. "I'm fine, however, you took quite the beating, and you scared the shit out of me." She quickly made her way to the edge of the bed to give him a small hug, careful not to cause him any pain.

The Beaver uncomfortably cleared his throat from behind them, causing Cappie to shit his focus. "Hey Beaver, thanks for saving my neck last night, that asshole doesn't know how to fight fair. Speaking of the asshole, what happened to him? Please tell me someone kicked the shit out of him."

"No, but he was arrested, for assault and what not." Casey said, her eyes shifting to the floor. "Cap I'm sorry you had to get involved. And I'm sorry you got hurt as well."

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's not your fault, I was only doing what any good friend would do, spying on you and then being the knight in shining armor, only without the armor part." Casey let out a small laugh at his words.

"Still, I should have been able to handle it myself; I should have been able to stand up to him."

"Case, he's twice your size, there's no way you could have fought him off, but why didn't you tell anyone? We could have helped you way before it escalated to this."

"I was afraid Cappie, and ashamed, and I didn't know who to go to. All the girls in the house thought he was the best thing ever, and Rusty already showed that he couldn't take on Evan. I didn't have anyone else."

A hurt look crossed Cappie's face at her words. "You could have come to me…"

"I know that now, but I figured after everything that happened between us I thought that it would be best to just stay away from you. I'm sorry I didn't go to you, but thank you for helping me, you saved my life."

"You should thank Rusty; he's the one that thought there was something wrong. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have bee there last night, and who knows what could have happened."

After just sitting in silence for a moment, holding hands, they remembered that Beaver had been in the room, but when they looked around they found he had left. Casey was about to go and look for him when he re-entered the room, fallowed by a doctor. The doctor carefully explained how to take care of the head wounds, and the bruised ribs before clearing him to leave. Cappie was told to come back in a week to get the stitches removed, and then the doctor left after handing Casey a prescription for pain medication. After the doctor left the room the Beaver placed a bag of clothing he had brought for Cappie before he too left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it's short, but I just needed to get back into the swing of writing

A/N: I know it's short, but I just needed to get back into the swing of writing. I've had very major writers block lately, but I think I might be back into the swing of things. Review and tell me what you think.

Cappie found it hard to dress himself, but refused Casey's help, so he wouldn't seem weak. After he was dressed he was wheeled out of hospital then driven back to the Kappa Tau house. Casey spent part of the day with him, keeping him entertained, and making sure he was comfortable, but then she had to go to class.

Casey spent her whole class worrying about Cappie, and as a consequence she didn't get any of the notes. As she was leaving class Ashleigh ran up to her. "Casey, I have really bad news."

Casey's heart stopped at these words and the first thing she though of was Cappie. "What? Is there something wrong with Cappie?" She was frantic, and was trying to drag Ashleigh in the direction of the KT house.

Ashleigh jerked her friend to a stop. "Cappie's fine for all I know, it's about Evan, he's out on bail, and being aloud to attend classes pending his trial."

Casey froze and just stared at her friend, not able to believe what she was being told. "They… they let him out? After everything he's done, they're just letting him hang around here as if nothing happened? What if he tries something, he's going to come after me, or Cappie, or someone else. How could they do this?"

Ashleigh wrapped her arms around Casey and gently led her towards the ZBZ house. "I don't know, but I do know I'll do everything I can to not let him near you. There's a restraining order against him baring him from any kind of contact with you, Cappie and all members of Kappa Tau and Zeta Beta."

"Oh, so a piece of paper is going to protect us! I can't believe this is happening, I… I need to tell Cappie, he deserves to know." Casey then hurried off towards the Kappa Tau house, Ashleigh right behind her.

Everyone was shocked to hear the Evan was let out, and more then a few of the guys from Kappa Tau wanted to go and kick his ass, but Casey assured them it wouldn't help at all. The next day guys from Kappa Tau started taking turns walking Casey to and from her classes, and they were careful to make sure someone other then just Cappie was at the house.

After almost two weeks of quiet everyone was starting to drop their guards a bit, they figured that if they hadn't hurt anything from Evan by now it meant that he had chosen to not make things worse. This added to the fact that Cappie wasn't completely bed bound any more caused the guys to become more lax about leaving him in the house alone. Casey's escort to and from class kept up, however, the chance of her running into Evan by accident was still there.

Such an incident accrued one day while Casey was being walked to class in the morning by a hung over Beaver. They had stopped at a coffee shop on campus because they were early and Casey felt bad that he had to walk her to class so early in the morning. As they were leaving she walked straight into Evan as he was entering. She dropped her coffee upon collision, but she didn't seem to notice when she realized who she had walked into. She moved to walk past him without any form of acknowledgment, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her. This raised protests from Beaver, who looked unsure on what exactly to do.

"Casey, please, I just want to talk to you."

Casey tried to pull her arm out of his grip. "There's nothing to talk about, now let me go and I won't call the cops."

"I'm sorry Casey; I didn't mean to, I love you. I was just trying to make you better."

At this point Beaver realized that he needed to step in and prevent things from escalating. Evan didn't look pleased when Casey was blocked from him, but he didn't comment, he simply glared before heading inside. By now Casey was visibly shaken and decided to not attend her class, and instead opted to spend some time with Cappie, just relaxing.


End file.
